Orchids
by constellationist
Summary: Today started out to be nothing short of ordinary. The sky was draped in the wispy tendrils of wandering clouds, the train ride to the city was jam-packed as usual, and I continued on with the ever-so-monotonous boredom of my day. Yes, everything was normal, until I met her. (One-shot/RinxLen)


_Today started out to be nothing short of ordinary. The sky was draped in the wispy tendrils of wandering clouds, the train ride to the city was jam-packed as usual, and I continued on with the ever-so-monotonous boredom of my day. Yes, everything was normal, until I met her._

Xxx

The orchids clutched in her hands were on the verge of withering into a shriveled, unappealing brown. She placed them by the store register, a few scattered petals strewn across the glassy counter.

"Look, Len, I don't think I can do this anymore," She sighed heavily, her eyebrows furrowed in a state of uncertainty.

My eyes momentarily fixed onto her, then onto her hand, which was now placed protectively over mine. Her tactful, slim fingers that were worn from years of meticulous arranging and cutting belonged to that of a florist, and I adored that about her.

I adored everything about her.

I adored the hairpin curve of her lips, the way her cerulean tresses shimmered under the sun, and when we experienced stargazing for the first time on our own crisply-trimmed hill; how her splayed fingers had dipped into the star-peppered canvas of sky, slicing open shards of indigo with each calloused digit.

If all these memories we had brought to life together, if all these fragile moments of our existence meant so much to me, why did she want it all to end?

"Miku," I breathed unsteadily, her eyes purposely avoiding my pleading stare, "Please."

"Len, I'm sorry I just… you… you should go."

She removed her hand from on top of mine and turned away quickly, her arms folded across her chest. _Was this really happening?_

I opened my mouth to speak, but then decided against it, realizing that there was nothing more I could say. My legs trembling uncontrollably, I exited the flower shop.

Brisk autumn air streaking past me, I hastily raced down the vacant sidewalk, wanting to get home to try to make sense of this as soon as possible.

Everything was a blur. Everything whizzed by me so quickly, I found myself gasping for air, desperate for an explanation, a reason why it had to be like this, why I was fragmenting before my very eyes.

One moment she was beside me, as radiant as ever, and the next she was gone, the residue of her name still stained on my lips. I was broken.

Somehow, I made it to the bus stop in one piece, although emotionally I was far too shattered to mend.

I lowered myself onto the bench, taking careful breaths.

"Breakups suck, huh?"

I immediately jerked my head up, thoroughly surprised that someone was willing to talk to me, and turned towards the speaker.

Needless to say, she was stunning, although I felt guilty in thinking so.

Pale blond hair just barely grazed her shoulders and a flowing button-up encased her petite figure. A sketching pencil was grasped in one hand, and an open notebook in the other.

She blinked expectantly at me with her amused azure eyes.

"How can you tell? Is it obvious?" I said dryly, swatting away the tears pooling on my waterline with disgust.

She scoffed. "Does a bear shit in the woods? Of course it's obvious."

"Can a guy mope in peace for once? Thank you very much," I quipped, crossing my arms defiantly.

She laughed, and as much as I hated to admit it, I liked her laugh very much indeed.

"Wow, someone's upset."

"Leave me alone," I snapped, my eyes falling onto her notebook, which was blanketed in a multitude of exceptional drawings that were remarkable enough to make me completely forget about what I was doing here in the first place.

_How could a girl my age, let alone a smart-ass, draw something so breathtaking?_

The drawings depicted a multitude of lavender orchids so realistic it was almost as if one touch would tarnish their irreplaceable, frangible beauty. Even the orchids Miku arranged at her shop didn't come close to eclipsing these.

"What is this madness," I whispered, breathy, my eyes fixed on the paper.

She sighed crossly, but I swore I caught a brief glimpse of pride in her expression. "So what? I draw. It's no big deal, really."

"God, they look so… so _real_."

"I hope that it's my artwork you are talking about."

I cracked a smile, my eyes purposely hovering over her chest, just enough to provoke her.

"So what I'm flat? What's your problem…God!" she huffed, closing her notebook irritably.

I threw my hands up in denial, a sly smile tugging on my lips. "I didn't say anything."

"I don't care."

"Who's upset now?"

"Idiot," she mumbled, nudging me in the side.

"You draw. That's nothing to be ashamed of. Where did you learn?"

"I take art classes at Iriswood High. It's pretty boring, I guess, but I'm fairly decent at it so it's tolerable. You know, you really shouldn't be nosing into my business."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"So it's a secret hobby, then."

She suddenly looked up and smirked at me, mildly amused. "Yes, it is. And since you know _my _secret, it's only fair that you tell me one of _your_ secrets."

_Get it off your chest and tell her what's on your mind, Idiot. You're not going to get another chance._

I released a prolonged sigh and leaned back on the bench, tilting my head sideways to look her in the eyes.

"Promise me something."

"Sorry, I don't do promises."

"Please, this is serious."

"Sorry."

I shook my head. "Fine, whatever. Just… listen well when I tell you, okay?"

"_NO _promises."

"Okay."

"You can tell me."

"I…" I exhaled, swallowing hard. "I don't love her."

She raised an eyebrow quizzically. "What?"

"I don't… love her," I whispered, sitting up as the realization hit me.

All the time we spent together, all the days we expended kissing and laughing… I didn't care anymore. It was over. Gone. Done with.

"I don't love her," I exclaimed louder, standing and laughing joyously.

She stood and laughed with me, still confused. "What the heck are you on about, exactly?"

"I don't love her. I don't care anymore, because I_ don't_ love her!" I announced, grinning and grasping the girl by her shoulders. "She broke up with me, but I don't care, because I don't love her anymore! It all makes sense! I shouldn't care, because I don't give a _flying fuck!_"

She widened her eyes in comprehension. "Oh, your ex-girlfriend?"

"Spot-on!"

"Glad that you've moved on," she laughed, entertained by my spontaneous enthusiasm. She gingerly pushed me away, her cheeks reddening slightly.

The tumultuous clanging of the bus' arrival snapped me back to reality. I looked at her apologetically and winced.

"I'm… sorry, about, well, everything."

She shrugged sheepishly. "Nah, it's okay. I thought it was hilarious, actually. Experiencing breakup revelations are my favorite pastime. Are you sure you're not mentally insane?"

"Certain," I replied with a bright, hard smile.

"Oh, wait."

She scrawled something down in her notebook, ripped the page out and handed the folded paper to me.

"It's my contact information. If you ever want to complain to me about your pathetic breakups, then I'm your girl."

I accepted it and entered the bus. "Getting on?"

"Nope. Mine's coming next."

I hesitated on the second step and turned around, not wanting this to be our final conversation. "Um, I forgot to ask, but what's your name?"

"Rin Kagami," she stated.

"I'm Len."

"Get on or get out!" the disgruntled bus driver sneered.

Rin chuckled and saluted me. "Better get on, dumpee. I'll be around when you need me."

"Thank you, Rin."

I shouted the last goodbye and climbed onto the bus, her crisply-voiced name still etched onto my lips and her number clutched protectively in my hands. I lowered myself into a vacant seat in the back row and unfolded the slip of paper that supposedly held the digits to reaching her.

But instead of a number, I found my gaze locked onto a messy string of sentences, which held a meaning that caused me to laugh out loud because of the hilarity of the words:

_Hey, Loser. I like you. But I won't give you my number. You'll have to work harder for that. :) xo_

_-Rin._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story was originally written to be a multi-chapter story, but I decided not to continue it so I paraphrased it into a single chapter fanfiction. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
